Deadly Decision
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Alex secretly wishes that her boyfriend was a normal human being. When David hears this, he decides to try and rid himself of his wolf demon powers, a choice that just might cost them both dearly...
1. What Sets Everything In Motion

_**AN: Well, here is my newest story! Will things change between Alex and David? Maybe. Well anyway, enjoy! **_

**Chapter One: What Sets Everything In Motion**

**Alex Russo and her friend Lynn were sitting in her room, just hanging out. David, Lynn's older brother, and Alex's boyfriend, was busy working with his friend, William Belmont, so it was just the girls hanging out today. Lynn was laying on the bed, reading one of Alex's magazines, while Alex was busy daydreaming out of the window. Lynn, being a part psychic, knew that there was something on her friend's mind.**

"**Alright, what is it?" Lynn asked her, swinging her legs off of the bed, and facing her.**

"**What do you mean?" Alex asked her, looking back at her friend.**

"**For one, you have been looking out that window for the whole time that I have been here." Lynn stated. "And now you are thinking about something that is about your boyfriend, who is my big brother, which means that it is my business. So, what's wrong?"**

"**Alright. Do you really want to know?" Alex asked, her normal and calm face gone and replaced with a serious one.**

"**Yeah, I really do." Lynn said, bracing herself with a big sigh. "I am not going to like what I am about to hear, am I?"**

"**Not really, no." Alex said. She took a deep breath, and spoke about what was on her mind.**

"**I just want a normal boyfriend." Alex said. Lynn looked at her for a moment, then it dawned on her what she was talking about.**

"**Wait, are you saying that you want to break up with David? Again?" Lynn asked her, referring to their first break up almost two years earlier.**

"**Well no." Alex said. **

"**Then just what are you getting at?" Lynn asked her friend.**

"**Everything that has been happening to us seems to be getting worse just because David had his powers." Alex began. "I am getting worn out because of it. I am tired of being kidnapped, and being tortured, and almost killed. I just want a normal life with a normal boyfriend."**

"**You do realize that most of that happened before David got his powers right?" Lynn stated.**

"**Yeah." Alex said. "I want to tell him all of what I told you, but how do I do that without hurting him?"**

"**You can't." Lynn stated.**

"**What am I going to do?" Alex asked Lynn in a pleading tone.**

"**I am not going to tell him what you told me. You are." Lynn said. Alex nodded her head, and looked out of the window to continue her daydreaming while Lynn laid back on Alex's bed, her thoughts going immediately to her brother.**

_**Man. If she hurts my brother again, that is going to mean very big trouble, for all of us. **_**Lynn thought.**

**

* * *

**

**Rayzor lifted the six boxes that he was carrying over to the corner of William's basement. David, or Rayzor right now was helping his friend William cleaning up his basement. With Rayzor's help, this was getting done, very quickly. When he moved the last of his boxes over to the corner. William smiled, signaling that his job was done.**

"**Thanks for the help, my large, muscled, wolf friend." William told Rayzor. He let out a friendly growl, and changed back into his regular human form.**

"**There, is that everything?" David asked, wiping the sweat off of his brow.**

"**Yeah, that is everything." William said to his friend with a smile. David smiled, and took a seat right down on the steps leading into the basement.**

"**So, what has been going on with you lately?" William asked David.**

"**Well, me and Alex are getting along pretty good, but I think that she is keeping something from me." David said in a worried tone.**

"**I take it that you don't know what she is talking about, do you?" William asked him.**

"**Nope, I hope that Lynn might know what she has on her mind. Maybe she will tell me something when I go by there." David said, then he looked at the clock on the wall. It said that it was almost 50 minutes after 6 o'clock in the evening.**

"**Speaking of which, I have to go pick her up." David said, letting out a weary sigh, walking up the steps, walking to William's front door.**

"**Alright, my good friend." William said with a smile. "I will see you tomorrow. And don't worry. I know that everything will be okay with you two."**

"**I really hope so." David said. He gave his friend a happy, but weary smile, and left his home.**

**

* * *

**

**David walked over to Alex's front door, and knocked. He waited a few minutes before the front door opened, revealing Justin Russo, Alex's brother and one of David's friends.**

"**Hey man, they are upstairs, talking and chattering away." Justin said.**

"**Jesus, here we go." David laughed, walking by his friend. He knew where Alex's room was, and walked towards the location. He was right at their door, when he heard the two of them talking back and forth.**

"**Alex, just think about what you are saying okay?"**

"**I really do love him, but sometimes I really wish he wasn't a demon, and a normal kid, you know?"**

"**You really feel that way?" **

"**Yeah, I do. I want to stay with him, but everything that happened, with him, and everything that happened once he got his powers, after everyone who almost killed him and me, all of that mess almost makes me wish that we never met. Almost."**

**David could only listen as he heard what his girlfriend, someone he loved very much and considered having a family with, says that she wished that she almost wished that they never got together.**

"**Hey, it's me. Lynn we have to go." David said, struggling to keep his voice regular. He heard some shuffling behind the closed door, and out walked his sister with a smile. David leaned in, and waved to his girlfriend, who waved back, smiling sweetly at him. David just pretended that there was nothing wrong.**

**He left the home with a smile on the outside, but he was emotionally hurt on the inside.**

_**Man, how could she have said that about us, doesn't she love me anymore?**_

* * *

_**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**_


	2. A Flashback, And Bad Memories

_**AN: As he sits at home, David finds himself at a critical point in his relationship with Alex, should he try to make himself human to satisfy her wishes, or should he stay the exact way he is, and risk losing her for good?**_

**Chapter Two: A Flashback, And Bad Memories**

**Lynn watched her brother walk right in front of her, with a blank and emotionless look on his face. Although Lynn had only personally known her brother for little over a year now, she knew enough to know when he was hurting on the inside, and when he was thinking about something very important. Lynn picked up the pace and darted in front of the walking demon, who stopped right at her face.**

"**What?" David asked, not knowing what was wrong here.**

"**What I want to know is what is wrong with you?" Lynn asked him. David let out an exasperated sigh and tried to keep walking, but Lynn stopped him again by stepping into the path in which he was walking.**

"**Look, I care about you, and I want to know what is bothering you. So tell me." Lynn said.**

"**Move." David said.**

"**I am not moving an inch, unless you tell me what is going on." Lynn said, standing firm on the spot in which she was standing.**

"**Move." David said once again, this time, his voice sounding a lot more angrier.**

"**What are you going to do? Push me? Hit me? Slap me? I know that you won't hurt me, you wouldn't." Lynn said, in almost a mocking** **quality of her voice, which she soon realized was a right-down bad idea. David made a big advance onto her, and she fell flat on her butt. David let out a cunning grin, and continued to walk right towards his house.**

**Lynn got up, rubbing her backside, and ran to catch up with the speed walking seventeen year old.**

"**If there is another thing that I know, he can be a real asshole sometimes." Lynn said, under her breath to herself.**

**David looked back at his little sister, as if to motion to her that he heard what she had said, with a very dark glare. It was then that she decided that it would be in the best interest if she stayed very, and I do mean very, quiet on the walk home, for her own safety and well being.**

_**Oh yeah, he is a real big asshole sometimes. **_**Lynn said in her mind, knowing that with David's powers, he probably heard that as well, which he did, as the second glare that he sent her way was proof of that.**

"**Sorry!" Lynn said, trying to sooth her brother's wrath.** **As he kept walking, Lynn followed close behind, careful got to piss him off again...**

**

* * *

**

**It was late at night, when David was lying awake in his bed. He just kept playing back what Alex said in his mind.**

"_**Yeah, I do love him and I really want to stay with him, but everything that happened, with him, and everything that happened once he got his powers, after everyone who almost killed him and me, all of that mess almost makes me wish that we never met."**_

**David couldn't believe that the girl he loved would say that about him. He thought that she would know that he would do anything for her, besides, he has the scars (both emotional and physical) to prove just that, and that she was grateful enough to have a boy like that in her life.**

**Unfortunately, David had to come to the shocking fact that this was going to be it for them.**

_**No. **_**David thought, **_**this isn't the end of the road. I refuse to let this end. After everything that has happened with us, I refuse to let this relationship end on a bad note. **_

**With that thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep, having a very happy thought in his mind as he did.**

* * *

**ONE YEAR EARLIER...**

_**Since Lynn was at home from school sick, David had the terrible chore of taking care of her. She was basically a slave driver, and she made him do everything, because she was so sick that she couldn't move. David had enough, and just when he was going to tell her off, she fell asleep. David saw this as a moment to get out of the house, and to get some fresh air. Since Villo was there, he could leave her alone for a moment. Besides, he had to get her some medicine anyway.**_

_**Later on, as he held the bottle of cherry flavored medicine in his hand, he looked outside, and saw a very familiar brunette walking home from school. David smiled, and quickly crossed the street to meet her.**_

"_**Well, what's a pretty lady like yourself doing walking home alone?" David asked with a smile on his face.**_

"_**Trying to get Gigi out of my mind." Alex said in a disgusted tone. David knew what his girlfriend meant by that statement. When they were broken up, David had dated Gigi briefly, which still caused a lot of friction between the two enemies.**_

"_**Why did you date her anyway?" Alex asked him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.**_

"_**I was trying to get over losing the girl that I loved, that's why I dated her." David said, stopping right in his tracks.**_

"_**Did you just say that you loved me?" Alex asked him. David face went red, and then he realized what he had just said to her.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess I did." David said, in a bashful voice.**_ _**Alex smiled, and stepped right in front of him.**_

"_**Well then, let me return the favor." Alex told him. She leaned in, and kissed him lightly on the lips. David just smiled, and hugged his girlfriend.**_

"_**I love you, Alex Russo." David said.**_

"_**I love you too, David Falcone." Alex said back.**_

**

* * *

**

**David woke up, and realized that he was dreaming. Even though that was only a dream, David realized that if he didn't do something soon, he might lose Alex for an indefinite time.**

"**I can't let that happen. I won't." David said, staring at the ceiling and not falling asleep, his mind already plotting what he is going to do next to save the relationship with the girl that he loved.**

* * *

_**AN: Well, keep reading to find out what happens next!**_


	3. What I Really Want

_**AN: David and Alex meet for the first time since she mentioned to Lynn that she wanted a normal boyfriend, and boy does it get interesting. Words are exchanged, and then the unthinkable happens.**_

**Chapter Three: What I Really Want**

**Alex loved David, that was for sure. But as she laid in her bed late at night, she couldn't help but wonder if she was making a big mistake by wishing that David was a normal teenage boy just so that she could have a normal life. She was a bit of an hypocrite about being normal, because she is a wizard after all. She still remembered how she broke his heart the first time...**

**

* * *

**

_**Alex sat on a Central Park bench, feeling the fall breeze roll through, and watching the wind blowing colored leaves around. She asked David to meet her hear, because she had something to tell him that was really going to hurt him. Just a few days earlier, she watched him ruthlessly murder the man responsible for the death of his family. David had newly acquired demon powers, and he used them to their fullest, making sure that Izan, the man who killed his parents, just a memory in the wind, and I mean in the wind literally. The attack that David used made sure that Izan was nothing but dust.**_

_**Alex snapped out of her thoughts just as David walked onto the scene, dressed in a jacket, jeans, and a headband that covered his Jagan Eye. David greeted her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he took a seat next to her.**_

"_**So what's up, why did you bring me out here to talk?" David asked her. Alex noticed that his voice already had the suspicion that something was up and something was really wrong with this scene. Alex sat there for a few moments, and then she spoke again.**_

"_**David," Alex said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't continue on with this relationship. After what I saw you do at the Dark Tournament, I just can't keep dating you anymore. I still care about you, but after what you did, I just can't be with you."**_

_**David just sat there with a shocked look on his face. Alex knew what she said had really hurt the boy that she loved so much. As she struggled to find out what else to say, David opened his mouth to speak, David just stood up, and began to walk away. Alex stood up, and gave chase.**_

"_**David!" Alex called. The moment she called his name, he ran faster. She tried to keep up with him, and he soon disappeared into the busy New York City.**_

"_**What have I done?" Alex cried to herself.**_

* * *

**Alex finally got to sleep, but after the dream and remembering the time she really hurt the guy that she loves to this day, she cried herself to sleep. Alex let out a sob of pain, and returned to her hard slumber.**

**

* * *

**

**It was around mid afternoon during the next day, and David was over William's house, helping his friend by going through some equipment that he moved a few days earlier. William could tell that there was something that was really bothering David, so he decided to see what was bothering his friend.**

"**David, what is wrong?" William said. David looked at his friend, and was about to lie and say everything was alright. David decided against it, and wondered if his friend could help him.**

"**I heard Alex talking to Lynn, and she said that she wanted a normal boyfriend, instead of me." David said. William dropped the book that he was holding, and he ran his hand through his long red hair.**

"**Wow, why would she say that?" William asked.**

"**Because every time that something bad happen to us, like some killer demon would come and try to kill us, or take her to try and get to me, it took a toll on Alex." David said. William ran his hand over his face, and then decided to say what was on his mind.**

"**If she feels that way, dump her." William said. David looked at William as if he grew another head.**

"**What? How could you say something like that?" David all but shouted in complete disbelief.**

"**Let me explain." William stated, trying to calm his friend down. "If Alex wants you to give up your demon powers while she keeps her magic, I'm sorry but that is something that you have to call bullshit on."**

"**I don't want to lose her again, but I know that if I don't do something soon, that just might happen." David said. William nodded in agreement with his friend, and looked around. Then he remembered something that just might help out this whole situation.**

"**I know of a way that could take the demon powers way from you." William said. David looked at him with his eyes full of hope.**

"**Really? How?" David asked him.**

"**I won't say a thing until you really think about what you are contemplating doing." William said. David let out a grunt of being impatient.**

"**I mean it." William said, not being intimidated by the look that David was giving him.**

"**Alright, if you promise to help me, I will think about this." David smiled. William smiled at his friend.**

"**That is all I am asking of you." William said, giving his friend a understanding smile. David knew that what he was doing was for he and Alex. He just hoped that he was not making a big mistake that was going to cost them both.**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Next chapter, things take a turn, a turn for the worst. Keep reading to find out what happens!**_


	4. Deadly Decision Part I

_**AN: In this significantly short chapter, David has a decision to make, and what Alex says to him will help his decision or alter it. Needless to say something bad is going to happen to one of them, or in this case, to both of them.**_

**Chapter Four: Deadly Decision Part I**

**David woke up the next morning, and looked out at the sun rising. He thought about what he was going to do, and he had made his decision. He was going out with Alex tonight, along with Justin and Lynn, and he was going to tell her what he was going to do when they went out later tonight.**

**First though, he had to go and talk to William first. He pulled on his jeans, a black shirt, and his tennis shoes, and walked out the door, heading towards his friend's home.**

**

* * *

**

**David and William sat outside William's home, William dressed in nothing but some sweats and a wife beater, also his long red hair was down so that it was reaching his shoulders.**

"**I take that you aren't here to ask for a cup of sugar." William said, sitting next to his friend.**

"**Yeah, Mr. Belmont, you are right about that." David said. William smiled as David continued.**

"**I need to think about this some more before I come back and tell you." David said.**

"**Well, I am fine with that. I am going to be here all day. I'll be here when you are ready to make your decision." William smiled.**

"**Alright, I will see you later, my friend." David said. He gave his friend one last goodbye, and walked off towards his little sister's school.**

* * *

**It was during lunch break, and Justin went to the bathroom, and when he got there, he ran into someone who he didn't expect to see there.**

"**Hey Justin." David said, appearing out of nowhere and causing Justin to jump.**

"**Dude, what are you doing here?" Justin asked, trying to quickly regain his composure. **

"**I needed to talk to you alone." David told him in a whisper. Justin and David rarely talked to each other on a friend basis, even though that they were dating each other sister's, so this was really new and Justin was on guard about what he wanted to talk to him about.**

"**So, what did you need to know?" Justin asked David. David sat there for a good minute, then he got up the nerve to tell him what is on his mind.**

"**I really need to know, is Alex ashamed of me being a demon?" David asked. Justin knew what he was talking about almost immediately.**

"**I see." Justin said. "Lynn told me that there is something going between you and Alex about that."**

"**Well, what did Alex say to you about that?" David asked Justin.**

"**Well, from what I could gather, she really does care about you, but there is some merit to what you are worried about." Justin said.**

"**That doesn't answer my question." David said with some anger in his voice.**

"**Sorry. That is all I could get out of her." Justin said. David let out a grunt of disappointment, and before Justin could say something else. David was gone.**

"**Well, that is a way of looking at things, I suppose." Justin said, leaving the rest room and heading back to class.**

**

* * *

**

**It wasn't until David, Justin, Alex, and Lynn were at the restaurant later that evening that David's thoughts returned to what William had said earlier. Once Lynn and Justin went their own separate way, and Alex and David were left alone, that is when David decided that now would be the time for him to pick what is on her mind. David, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a nice shirt that matched, along with Alex who was wearing a nice casual dress. **

**When Justin and Lynn disappeared to another part of the restaurant, David dragged Alex towards the entrance, and almost immediately she knew what he was going to ask her.**

"**Alex, I really need to know. Are you ashamed that you have a demon for a boyfriend?" David asked, his voice shaking from anticipation and fear of what her answer might be.**

"**David, please don't make me answer that." Alex said, in an almost pleading tone of voice.**

"**Alex, I want to know, are you ashamed that I am a demon?" David said. Alex began to shake her head, and walk back to the dining area. David grabbed her by the arm, and brought her back to where he was standing. **

"**Answer me, please." David said, this was breaking his heart, and he could tell that this was hurting Alex as well, but he needed to know.**

"**I don't know...sometimes...yeah." Alex said, her voice almost as a whisper. She couldn't look into David's eyes, as she knew that what she said had destroyed him, emotionally at least.**

"**David, I'm sorry, but I do wish sometimes that you were a human." Alex said. She heard him trying to speak, but he didn't even try to talk to her, and she dropped her head in emotional distress. **

**When Alex did look up, all she heard was the door to the restaurant opening, and a rush of cool wind entered where the door was opened. Alex ran out after him, but as soon as she did, she knew that David was long gone.**

"**David...I'm sorry." Alex said, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

* * *

**William was quietly reading one of his books on his front couch, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the banging of his front door. William hopped off of his couch, and answered the front door, and saw David sitting in a corner of his porch, and that sight frightened William badly. David rarely cried, but the wolf demon was downright sobbing now, and if you knew what he did without batting an eye, this would scare you shitless as well.**

"**William, please...make me human..." David said in a pleading tone.**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Wow, this was longer than I expected. Next time, something terrible happens. R&R for more!**_


	5. Deadly Decision Part II

_**AN: David begins his transformation to become human once again, but something goes wrong...**_

**Chapter Five: Deadly Decision Part II**

**William sat there and looked at his friend, who just stared ahead, no emotion in his eyes, even though he just broke down on his porch a few minutes ago. William heard David, in an almost broken and pleading tone, ask him to make him human. David just sat there, eyes forward, a blank expression on his face. William took a seat next to his friend, and tried to get a better understanding on this situation.**

"**David, what happened? What did Alex tell you?" William asked his friend.**

"**She told me that she was ashamed of the fact that I was a demon." David said, still not looking at William.**

"**She said that?" William said, in total disbelief. "Man, she needs a reality check."**

**David just kept looking forward.**

"**Man, I knew that this was going to be serious, but I didn't know how serious." William said. He took a deep breath, and sat next to his heartbroken friend.**

"**David, I know how to change you back to normal." William said. "If I do this, you have to promise me that you will not back out of this."**

"**I won't." David said without any emotion.**

"**Good. Let me get the stuff that I need, and I will meet you back here-"**

"**I am not going home." David said, cutting William off.**

"**I'm sorry?" William said, thinking he misheard David.**

"**I said that I am not going home." David said again. "I don't want to risk running into Alex again."**

"**Alright. I can understand that." William told his friend. "I will gather the things I need for this to work, and we will head out tomorrow at sunset."**

"**Good." David answered William. "The sooner we do this, the better."**

**

* * *

**

**Alex looked out towards the moonlight, worrying about David, and after what she told him, it was obvious that he was going to be hurting for a while. She began to wonder if what she had said was too much for him to take, and if it was, then he might have ruined the best relationship that she had. He ran off into the distant night, and she has not heard from him since. Alex wondered if he was alright, and she knew that in the back of her mind, he was far from that.**

"**David, please come back to me." Alex said, beginning to cry. "I don't care if you are human or not, just come back to me..."**

**

* * *

**

**It was late into the evening on the next day, and she still haven't heard or seen David at all, and Alex knew right then and there that something was wrong. She tried to call his cell phone, and he didn't answer. She contemplated running around the city to look for him, but she knew that wasn't going to work, because when he wanted to disappear, he could disappear. She drove him away before, and this time, Alex may have driven him away for good.**

**Lynn was sitting right next to her friend as she was racked with worry. Lynn knew that Alex was hurting just as much as her brother, and she should be, after what she said about him, she needed to stew in her own misery for a while, but at the same time, he was out there himself, doing god knows what to himself or whoever.**

"**Is he coming back?" Alex asked Lynn.**

"**Yeah, of course he will." Lynn said. Alex smiled lightly, but Lynn motioned for her to be quiet so she could continue.**

"**You chased him off again, and this is getting really old, Alex." Lynn said. "He is crazy about you, and now you probably caused him to do something really radical to himself, and he might never be the same again. If that happens, we can never forgive you."**

"**I know." Alex said, beginning to sob again.**

"**Don't cry, I am sure that whatever he is doing, he is thinking about all of us." Lynn said.**

"**I really hope so." Alex said.**

* * *

**William told David to meet him at a cave around seven in the evening, and as he stood at the entrance, he noticed that William was already there, but he had his back to David as he took a look around.**

"**Well, William, I'm here, what is about to happen?" David asked his friend. William turned around, and looked at David, with a very serious look on his face.**

"**I am going to attempt to remove the demon power from your body." William said. Then he pulled out an necklace with a black jewel at the end of it. David looked at it as William continued his explanation.**

"**When I give this to you, your demon powers will begin to drain from your body, but let me tell you, this is going to be a very painful process. I really hope that you can and will survive from this." William said.**

"**I can." David said with self-assurance. William gave him the necklace, and began to walk away.**

"**Wait, where are you going?" David asked.**

"**I have done all I am going to do, and can do. The rest is up to you, my friend. Good luck." William said, leaving the cave with a heavy heart.**

**All David could do was sit there, and stare at the necklace that William gave him. David wondered if this was all worth it. William said it himself in more or less words, that this is a painful process, and he hopes that David can survive. He wanted to say no and forget this, but once Alex crossed his mind, he had made his decision.**

**David took the necklace, and calmly absorbed it. At first, after a few minutes, nothing had happened.**

**Then it started.**

**David noticed a dripping sound, and saw a red puddle before him. He placed his hand to his forehead, and realized that his head was split open, right above his third eye. Then out of nowhere, he was hit with this crippling pain that made him fall to the floor, hugging his body to himself.**

_**What is happening to me?**_

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Next chapter, everyone finds out just how much David really needs his demon powers from my other OC, Michael Harris. R&R!**_


	6. Deadly Decision Part III

_**AN: Everyone soon finds out just why David can't live without his demon powers, but is it too late to do anything about it?**_

**Chapter Six: Deadly Decision Part III**

**Alex walked around her room the next morning, unable to sleep at all last night. She just had the feeling that there was something wrong with David, she didn't know what, but she had a feeling that there was something wrong with him. She paced back and forth, and wondered what he was going through, after what she told him earlier that day, she knew that if something terrible has happened to him, she would be held responsible for it at the very least.**

**She had to do something, try to find David at the very least. William might know where he went. With that thought in mind, she slipped on her jeans and a t-shirt, and ran to William's home, hoping that he could help her find David, hopefully alive...**

**

* * *

**

**Alex came to a stop in front of William's home, and began knocking frantically on the front door. To her relief, she heard footsteps coming towards the front door. William calmly, opened the front door, and saw Alex there to his curiosity and wonder.**

"**Alex? What's wrong, why are you here?" William asked her. Alex took a second to catch her breath, and then she asked him the question that made her run all the way here. **

"**David. Do you know where he is?" Alex asked, almost out of breath. William looked away for a brief moment, and invited her in. Alex calmly walked in, and took a seat on the couch as William walked around, trying to gather his bearings.**

"**William, what is going on?" Alex asked him. William let out a weary sigh. **

"**David wanted to make himself human, so I gave him something that would drain his demon powers." William said, and Alex looked at him with a curious look on his face.**

"**Why would he do something like that?" Alex asked. William looked at her as if she had lost her mind.**

"**Well, you did say that you are ashamed of him for the fact that he was a demon." William said, his voice growing angry.**

"**Why would he risk losing his demon powers?" Alex asked.**

"**So he wouldn't lose you." William answered. "I have to say, there is no doubt that he loves you."**

"**You think so?" Alex asked.**

"**I know so." William answered. "Think about it. He would do anything for you, and he has. He also got scars to prove it. Face it, Alex. He is crazy about you."**

"**David what would happen if he loses his demon powers?" Alex asked.**

"**I think that he would return back to human form, but I am not 100% sure. What was his state before he got his powers?" William asked her.**

**Alex sat there and thought about it for a second, and then she remembered just what happened at the Dark Tournament. **

"**Michael told me that he was dead, then he came back and won the Dark Tournament." Alex said with a look of horror on her face.**

"**My god. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" William asked Alex.**

"**I didn't remember until right now!" Alex screamed. "We have to find him. He might be in trouble."**

"**Dear god, I hope that David is still alive." William said, his voice racked with worry and concern.**

"**Me too, William. Me too." Alex agreed with him.**

* * *

**The pain soared through David's body, so he didn't even try to move. He laid there on the cold cave floor, wondering if he was going to even live through this hell he was putting himself through, and he knew that deep within his own mind, he couldn't, and most likely, wouldn't.**

**So what could he do? He was going to die, and of all the places to die, he was going to lose his life in a cold, dark cave, where no one was going to see or hear him. As he took what was most likely his last breath, he let Alex's happy face come into his mind as he closed his eyes.**

**

* * *

**

"_**David? David wake up." An angelic voice called out to him. David opened his eyes, and saw that there was Alex kneeling beside him, dressed in a white evening gown**_**. **_**She was smiling at him, and David could only wonder what was going on. **_

"_**Alex? What happened? Where am I?" David asked her.**_

"_**It doesn't matter, does it?" Alex asked sweetly. "You are here with me, and that is all that matters."**_

_**David just looked around, and saw that the two of them were in an area surrounded by white. There was nothing but a blank area that surrounded the two of them.**_

"_**Alex, why are we here?" David asked her.**_

"_**Because, you are killing yourself, just to keep me in your life." Alex said, her smile completely gone from her face. "If it meant losing you, I wouldn't have admitted that I was ashamed to have a demon for a boyfriend."**_

"_**Alex. I want to know if you really mean that, and are you just saying those things to make me feel better?" David asked her.**_

_**Alex placed her hands on both sides of his face, and looked at her longtime friend and boyfriend.**_

"_**I want you just the way you are." Alex said, emphasizing her point with a kiss on the lips.**_

"_**It's time." Alex said, taking his hand.**_

"_**Time for what?" David asked her. Almost on cue, a bright light appeared, and David just stood there, wondering what was going on.**_

"_**What's happening?" David asked her.**_

"_**You have to make a choice, David. Life on earth, or life without me." Alex said to him.**_

_**Now he was really put on the spot. He had to choose between life without his friends and family, or life without the girl that he loved.**_

**Decisions, decisions...**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: The last chapter is next.**_


	7. Deadly Decision Part IV

_**AN: This is the final chapter, and it might not be a really long one, so that is the fair warning right there. So with that said, enjoy.**_

**Chapter Seven: Deadly Decision Part IV**

"_**David?" Alex said, smiling sweetly at him. David didn't know what to do. He was either going to make a bad choice, or a terrible one. Either way it was going to be a decision that he was going to regret for a very long time.**_

"_**David? You have to make a choice right now." Alex said again, her sweet voice snapping him out of his thoughts. She was right. It was now or never. David looked at the girl before him, and knew what his choice was. David took a step back, and looked around at the field of darkness. He then stood before his girlfriend, and smiled right at her.**_

"_**Alex." David said, taking her hand into his. "I have made my choice. What I am going to do is...**_

**

* * *

**

**William and Alex were standing in front of the cave that William had last left David in. The fact that there was no sounds coming from the cave meant that there was something really wrong here.**

"**William, are you sure that David is here?" Alex asked. William turned to the small teen, and nodded his head.**

"**Yeah, I sealed up the area so that no one could get to him while he went through the power withdraw." William said.**

"**So, what happened is he alright?" Alex asked William.**

"**Honestly? I really doubt it." William answered again. "I only know of three demons that went through what David is going through right now. One barely survived."**

**Upon hearing that, Alex sprinted inside the cave, and soon enough, she found David. Alex saw that he was bleeding from a head wound, and he was laying on the ground, almost out cold.**

"**David, no." Alex whispered, almost out of breath. She emitted a sound that was a cross between a sob and a cry from her throat. Alex kneeled beside David, and placed her head to his chest trying to hear if he had a heartbeat.**

"**His heart isn't beating!" Alex screamed, about to panic even more. Alex, in a complete panic like state now, began to do CPR, all the while screaming a frenzied apology at him.**

"**David, please come back to me! I'm sorry that I said that I wished you were a demon, and that I was ashamed of you!" Alex screamed, tears streaming down her face. William just sat there, watching as his friend lost what remained of his life. Alex still believed that he would make it through, as he always did, for her. That is why he did this, all for her. David killed himself just so she wouldn't leave him, and look what it cost the both of them, she cost both David and herself everything.**

"**Alex, he's gone." William said in an almost voiceless tone. Alex looked at him, tears in her eyes, but William could tell that it was an angry and teary look.**

"**Don't say that! He's fine! He just resting!" Alex screamed at William. It was obvious that she was really trying to hang on to any slimmer of false hope that she had.**

"**David, it's me." Alex said, trying to make her voice sound as if she was still holding on to some sanity. "Listen, we need you here, all of us need you here, especially me. If you stay here with me, I promise that I will not ask you to change or give up your powers. Please, David, please..."**

"**Alex..." William said, standing in the background as this whole episode was going on.**

**Alex just sat there, tears was not coming out of her eyes anymore, nor did she have any emotion on her face.**

"**William. Please. Just give me a minute." Alex tells the red head. William nods, a sign that meant that he understood what she was going to do. William leaves the cave, and Alex places her head onto David's chest, and begins to cry once again.**

"**David, I am so sorry for causing this." Alex cries.**

"**Don't be." David said.**

* * *

**Alex looked as though she saw a ghost, and from her side of things, heard one as well. David struggled to his feet, using the wall for support. Alex gave him a really teary smile.**

"**David, I am so sorry for everything that I said to you." Alex said, wiping some tears away. "It wasn't until that I thought that I lost you that I finally figured out that I loved you the way that you are now."**

"**Don't worry about it, I am here to stay, and I hope that you will stay here with me." David said weakly. Alex just smiled at the weary demon, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. William walked in, and to relief saw that David was alive, he was barely standing, but he was alive.**

"**Thank god you are alright." William said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Let's get you out of here and get you home."**

**David just gave a weary smile as his girlfriend, and his close friend each took an arm, and helped him out of the cave, and little did anyone know, his demon powers weren't gone at all, but by blind luck, they were stronger.**

**But what does that mean? Wait and see...**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**_


End file.
